


Drift Wood

by Mangacat



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e11 Pukana, Gen, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangacat/pseuds/Mangacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all that’s left of a world is the inside of a wooden box…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drift Wood

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers: Spoilers for 4x11 don't read if you haven't seen the latest episode**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So this is another (unbetaed, sorry guys) one of my planned every-other-day bingo fill efforts with a little unconventional approach to the [](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/)**hc_bingo** prompt: apocalypse.

  
Grace is content to skip through the playlist of her iPod after she is done staring at the high-end décor of their ride to Japan, but Danny sits uneasily in his seat, belt strapped tight, eyes fixed on the cloud cover outside the window and holding the little wooden box lightly between his hands as if it could crumble between his fingers with just a little too much pressure. He remembers the indifferent carelessness he treated the treasure in his hand with when Grace found it between the rocks on the beach. It was just another bit of debris that needed to be thrown out, and once again, he can’t be any more grateful for his amazing daughter and her sense of curiosity and instinct for things that are important.   


She called it Christmas Magic when he and Charlie told her what they’d found out against odds that were stacked as high as the George Washington Bridge was long. There was no doubt about what they were going to do next, because they were on the same page. Danny didn’t like to use his connections to anyone for anything – as long as it didn’t involve police work – and he wouldn’t even have thought to disturb the governor on a holiday with anything short of half the island threatening to explode, but getting a seat, let alone two, on a commercial flight out to Japan on Christmas Day was next to impossible even if he would have been able to afford the rates. But this had waited three years and for the chance to return to a man a part of his life that had been washed into the ocean so completely it had practically annihilated his world, you didn’t let such things get in the way. 

The governor had answered his phone with considerable annoyance lacing his voice and Danny had closed his eyes and wanted to whack Steve over the head very badly for the kind of calls he had to make to the governor to elaborate on his reports on a regular basis, but once he related the story, the other man’s tone changed instantly. And he actually managed to contact a friend who was a businessman on his way to Tokyo on a chartered flight in the afternoon and arrange for them to get a ride to the capital in an eleven-seater decked out with crème-coloured leather and mahogany inlays. 

The plane lurched a little in the air and Danny heard the little locket rattle around inside the once polished, water-stained wooden box. The story contained in this innocuous little piece of decoration had turned out to be so bone-deep that it had hurt in his soul to think about the little girl and her mother and the fact that they were lost so completely in an act of nature reclaiming its power over humanity for those few fateful minutes that it was to the world as if they’d never existed. Well, to the world of everyone but one single man who had nothing but slowly fading memories to keep his family and his spirit alive. 

No more though. 

No matter how small and insignificant the gesture felt to give a man back his life in a sea of people who had faced the worst devastation their country had seen in many decades and that had literally changed the face of the world, the look on his face when he took it reverently in his hands and opened it, displayed his feelings as clear as any language could have said and a weight lifted from Danny’s chest when he witnessed the obvious gratitude that needed no translation. On their way back, he held Grace’s hand as delicately and surely as he had held the box on the flight and his insightful, intelligent and marvelous daughter just looked at him and let it happen with no complaint.   
Sometimes a world lives in a single touch, a single image, a single word.    
And as fragile and ephemeral those things feel in the face of utter destruction, as easy it is sometimes to rebuild them within a moment, a thought, a breath. 


End file.
